


Arms of an angel

by Vampgirl236



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean had a hard summer, Gen, Sick Dean, Worried Sam, caring Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets sick and stupid Sam called cas. Cas takes care of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote this.. Hope it's not to horrible..  
> I don't own anything.

Dean had been having a having a very.. Shall I say 'hard' summer, and not the way you would think instead of having hard hunts with his brother, he was having a physically 'hard' summer at the beginning of June he hit his head when a witch threw him against a wall hard and got a concoction. In late June he almost bleed out via vampires (and he would have too is Sam had not been there). In mid July he had been captured by a middle class demon and beaten, and now it was late July and he did not feel so hot...

 

Dean woke up at around 3 am in the dirty run down hotel room he and Sam had been staying in. They where in a small town in Oregon and had just finished a simple salt and burn case. Dean winced as he sat up in bed instantly regretting it. His head was pounding and the room was spinning. he stood up and ignored the pain it caused him, he made it about two steps in the derction of the bathroom before his legs gave out and he tumbled to the ground, waking his brother. Sam shot up in bed gun in hand squinting his eyes trying to adjust to the dark and see what woke him. He didn't see anything, he looked over to his brother's bed instantly worried when he did not see his big brother snoring on top of the covers. Sam stood up and started walking to the bathroom guessing Dean was in there. He was planing on knocking on the door and if his brother answered he would grab some water and go back to bed, but as he started walking he tripped on something and heard a moan.. A moan coming from the ground.. He looked down and saw something/someone laying there. “Dean?” Sam asked worry In his voice. The thing on the floor moaned again at the mention of his name. Sam turned on the lamp on the bedside table and was suprised to see his big brother curled up in a tight little ball on the floor. At the brightness of the light Dean closed his eyes tighter letting Sam know he was awake, "Dean?" Sam asked again even more worry laced his voice, at that the tiny ball on the floor tightened and.. Was that a.. Whimper? Since when did dean Winchester whimper? Sam neiled down next to his brother and slowly moved his hand to touch his brother's shoulder, but as soon as the first finger touched him Dean hastily got up from the flood and stumbled as fast as he could into the bathroom. Falling on his knees in front of the thankfully open toilet gripping the side of the bowl he started harshly vomiteing. Still gagging into the porcelain bowl, he had only been in there for about three minutes when felt a hand on his back and heard a voice.. The voice said "let It out Dean" He knew that voice.. Damit Sam why did he have to go and call cas?!

 

He didn't realize the hand on his upper back started rubbing until he had finished and rested his forehead on the cool porcelain and let the left over bile drip onto the floor. Cas kept rubbing his hunter's back until he was sure Dean was finished then he urged the ill hunter to face him. "Hello Dean" Dean's throat was so raw he could barely choke out a "hey cas". Dean did Not have unshed tears in his eyes and he did not let cas take him into a tight inbrace, just like he definitely did not go limp in his angel's arms. Wow Sam thought Dean must be really sick he didn't even notice him standing in the door way the whole time cas was basically holding him and rocking them both back and forth, and sam knew he did not just see his brother fall asleep in the arms of An angel, well that was intill Castiel picked Dean up and carried him to his bed he knew for sure that if Dean was awake he would never allow that unless every single bone in his legs was broken, even then Dean would likely have army crawled to his bed rather than having his best friend carry him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for age play/de-aged supernatural fics! Feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments. I have a lot of free time for the next few months so I'll write almost anything. (Nothing sexual though)  
> One-Shots, drabbles or even a new series! :)


End file.
